It is well known in motor vehicle occupant restraint systems to employ a restraint belt which is attached to the vehicle body. Typically, the end of the seat belt extends through a slot in an anchor plate and is sewn to itself. The anchor plate is attached to a structural member of the vehicle body, such as the floor pan, by an anchor bolt which extends through an aperture of the anchor plate and is threadedly received in a nut welded beneath the floor pan.
It is well known in such seat belt anchorages to employ a molded plastic sleeve for concealing the end of the seat belt, the anchor plate, and the anchor bolt. The sleeve also positions the belt relative the seat for easy access by the seat occupant. Such seat belt sleeves must be constructed to enable access to the anchor bolt for installing the anchor bolt in the assembly plant and also provide access for later disassembly as may be required for maintenance of the motor vehicle.
Accordingly, prior patents have disclosed various means by which a seat belt sleeve may be secured onto the anchor plate or anchor bolt subsequent to driving of the attachment bolt.